


White Eyes

by Kill_Me_Now45



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assassination, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Gen, Hybrids, It ends on a cliffhanger, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Me_Now45/pseuds/Kill_Me_Now45
Summary: Mari could feel the warm blood dripping down her body, the wound being just above her hip, the figure that towered above her was too busy pulling the knife out of her stomach to care about the whimpers that escaped her mouth. She could barely make out who it was above her, but judging by the black hair and white eyes, she could tell that it was Karsyn, the new kid who had entered their classroom for the first time just a few hours ago.She had multiple thoughts all going at once, why was he here? Why was he doing this? What was going on?Those questions were never answered, as the knife was pulled out and then plunged right back in, Mari threw back her head and screamed.Everything went black.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	White Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote in 8th grade for my english class.

The two girls stood at the front entrance of the school, waiting impatiently for the third to finally show up, they were both just chatting, the black-haired one wasn’t really talking, but the girl with dyed blue-hair was going on and on about how much she hated some of their classmates, even though the school year had just started and she barely even knew any of them.

Thirty Minutes.

There were only thirty minutes until the bell rang for class to start, and finally, the wolf-girl with grey hair appeared, catching up with her friends for a few minutes, chatting about the new kid… and homework.

“Hey!” The wolf-girl cried, running over to the duo, her hair was a disaster by the time she finally arrived and her weirdly-shaped irises were dilated as if she had been possessed.

The black-haired demon-girl just mumbled a small “sup” before going back to staring at the ground, zoning out.

On the other hand, the blue-haired wolf-girl just rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “So, umm… you know the new kid?” she didn’t even wait for an answer as she just continued her newest story about what is happening around the school. “I saw him earlier this morning, he was asking where the office was, and then he just... ran off.”

There was a short-lived silence which was cut off by Breeze - the grey-haired wolf-girl - quickly turning to the blue-haired wolf-girl - Azul - with the desperation to change the topic. “Did you finish the homework, Azul?”

The topic changed and the air around them shifted almost immediately, Azul let out a giggle and glanced back and forth between Breeze and Mari - the black-haired introvert.

“Nope! But maybe I can copy off of Mari again?” Mari, finally snapping out of her trance at the sound of her name, just glared half-heartedly at Azul for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

“Again? Why though?” She glanced back down to the ground before staring up at Azul. “This happens every day now…”

The bell rang, and suddenly, the three were rushing to get to class, Mari just stared emotionlessly as the three pushed through the crowd, who all looked desperate to get to class so that they didn’t have to deal with the teacher nobody liked - Mrs. Mickuleky. 

“Okay, class! This is...” Mari tuned out the teacher and just started on the homework that was written on the whiteboard, she didn’t really care much about new students, mainly because they all ended up hating her for no reason, so she just stopped listening to them.

She was just finishing the homework up when she finally took a glance at the clock - only a few minutes until the bell rang, the clock ticked as one more second came and went and Mari finally took a good look at the new kid.

He had messy black hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed in days and his white eyes were not natural in the slightest, one of his two white eyes was being covered by the afore-mentioned black hair. He had just a plain black hoodie on and the navy-blue jeans that everyone else wore.

As Mari went back to finishing the homework, she had a strange feeling overcome her as if someone was watching her, but, like an idiot, she ignored the feeling and just stared soullessly at the plain wooden desk in front of her.

The bell finally rang.

The demon-girl rushed to gather up her things and leave before anything else strange happened.

The three friends were heading to the nearest fast food place for lunch when Mari had the same feeling again as if someone was watching her, but as she looked up from the ground, all she saw was the place they were heading to. The only thing strange was the fact that the new kid was just leaning lamely against a tree, phone in hand and he looked as if he was texting somebody. Mari ignored Azul and Breeze as they started a new conversation about how he’s everywhere. 

When the conversation started escalating as to why he was everywhere, Mari started making her way to the entrance of the food place so that they could just get their food and then leave.

The last class of the day was Language Arts when Mari finally realized who it was that was staring at her the entire class, it was the new boy - Karsyn, she had no clue as to why he was staring at her but made sure to encourage herself that it was only for positive reasons and not negative ones.

At the end of the day, Mari saw Breeze leaving the classroom without stopping to talk to neither her nor Azul, though she just shrugged it off as nothing and started a new conversation with Azul, this time about Breeze and what was going on with her that day.

When Mari was walking home from school, she once again got a strange feeling that somebody was watching her, and she could not figure out why. As she turned the corner to go down the dark alleyway that she usually walks down to go home, she could suddenly hear the quick-paced footsteps only a few steps behind her.

Mari turned to look at who it was, but as she turned on her heel, all she could feel was cold metal digging deep into her stomach.


End file.
